


Reaper Fics

by Lemmingbot



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Femdom, Gags, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, OOC, Pegging, im an awful author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemmingbot/pseuds/Lemmingbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me writing bad Reaper fic.  Will do more as the mood hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DEATH and Reaper are bros

Reaper looked down at himself, his body was sprawled on the ground, arms and legs akimbo, it wasn’t very dignified, his brain supplied in the detached way that most minds did when they had been separated from their bodies.

GABRIEL REYES, DEATH WALKS AMONG YOU, The voice was like a pair of tombstones being nocked against one another.

And hear we go again.

“I suppose that you aren’t really hear for me?”

NOT AT ALL, YOU SEE WHEN EVER YOU HAVE A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE, I MUST HAVE A…

“Near Gabriel Rays experience, yes, I am very aware of that.” Gabriel looked up into the eye sockets of his name sake, way up. Reaper was by no means a short person, last time he checked he was close to six seven, but DEATH still stood head and shoulders above him. Reaper would have liked to say that that was the most intimidating thing about the guy but that left out his eyes, twin blue stars, twinkling a million miles deep in the eye sockets. Gabriel only held the skeleton’s gaze for a few moments before glancing away, he couldn’t win a staring contest with DEATH, DEATH never lost.

SEEING AS WE HAVE A FEW MOMENTS BEFORE MISS ANGELA GETS TO HEALING YOU I MUST ASK, WHAT IS IT LIKE?

Reaper crossed his ethereal arms, he hated the way that the black robed figure was always asking these open ended questions.

“What do you mean, ‘what is it like’?” He snarled.

WHAT IS IT LIKE BEING SO ANGRY? The skeleton shifted on his feet, he wasn’t like humans, to whom feelings came naturally. He needed to have a bit of a leg up to even get slightly upset and he was rarely truly angry. Reaper was angry all the time though, he was an expert from DEATH’s point of view, certainly he would know the ins and outs of rage, maybe he could even teach DEATH how to do it.

“Oh fuck you. Is that a joke?”

SADLY, IT IS NOT, I AM INCAPEABLE OF HUMAN EMOTION YOU KNOW.

“Why would you want to be angry?”

I AM CURIOUS

Oh, of course he was.

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

WHO KILLED A CAT?


	2. I like my men submissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do I like better than big men getting dominated by tiny girls? Nothing, the answer is nothing.

It was a strange relationship, one that no one expected, one that no one would have believed. 

“Ya think ya can take this, love?” Tracer cooed, hands slick as she lubed up the sizable strap on. Reaper growled from where he was gagged and tied, wrists to ankles, ass in the air, he was a confident man if nothing else, he would take that cock with room for more, damn it all.

The Brit fell to her knees behind the large man, placing an assuring hand on the small of his back. “Now, lets see that pretty hole of yours.”

Reaper barely had time to process what the girl had said before she had grabbed the flared base of the thick plug he had been wearing for over an hour now. Tracer slowly began fucking it in and out of the wraith’s ass, admiring how his hole swallowed the toy. The bulge of the plug was rubbing Reaper’s insides in just the right ways and he couldn’t help but give a shutter.

“Perfect, perfect!” She tittered like she was gossiping over tea, running a thumb over the stretched muscle, “I’m going to take it out now, dear, you understand?”

Reaper looked over his shoulder at the slim figure, taking in just how open and vulnerable he was to her right now. He nodded.

“Wonderful!” And she began pulling. It was slow, and Tracer watched with glee as Reaper choked and panted, his breathing that much heavier. It surely wasn’t that big when it went in, he thought as he felt the bulbous plug stretch his hole to its limits before it came free of his body with a lewd noise. Reaper slumped forward a bit, groaning, he felt so empty all of a sudden, needing to be filled. Tracer patted his ass good naturedly. “Oh, come off it, it wasn’t so bad. Now you’ll have an even better treat to fill you up…”

Tracer positioned herself, letting the huge cock, lubed and cold, rest between the large man’s taught ass cheeks. She thrust her hips a few times, before she caught the rim of Reaper’s sloppy hole and began to thrust in. 

The cock head was almost as fat as the plug but with more texture, Reaper felt himself groaning… no whimpering behind the ball gag as the toy’s plump head entered him compleately. Big, so big. Reaper’s cock twitched where it hung, needy and neglected. It was here that Tracer paused to run a hand over the man’s sweat slick, coffee colored back.

“There, there big guy, no need for all that, worst part’s over.” She cooed, running her hands in circles on his ass cheeks. She admired how good her pet was being today, usualy he put up some paltry resistance, something to make sure she knew he was still Reaper, fierce and powerful, but never so much that she wasn’t able to exact her will onto him. He must have been more than a little excited today.

“Darling Im going to start moving, alright?”

There was an affirmative noise, he could totally take this.

And then started the long, slow press in. Reaper was whimpering again as he was slowly, ever so slowly split open on the toy, the man relished the burn. The false cock was lubed to hell and back but Tracer was still careful as she moved forwards, thrusting her hips a bit as she reached the toy’s base. Reaper was tossing his head, making the most hungry noises.

“Well aren’t you a noisy little slut tonight?” Tracer’s voice was almost sultry as she pressed the final half inch into the man’s hole. As he felt the toy finally bottom out inside him, Reaper let out a loud groan, pressing back into the Brit’s hips. She made a tutting sound and grabbed his hip bones firmly, she wasn’t going to move until she thought he was prepared, which could very well be all night if he kept making those lovely noises.

For Reaper this was torture beyond any he’d experienced, he would say anything, do anything, debase himself even farther if Tracer demanded it just to get her to move. He tried to beg through the gag but he ended up drooling even more, forming a wet spot on the carpet.

“Wats that dearie? Ready for a bit more?” She gives a small, quick jerk of her hips before pulling out just as slowly as she had gone in. Once the dildo’s head was tugging on the edge of Reaper’s hole she suddenly snapped her hips forward.

Oh yessssss. Reaper screwed up his face as Tracer set a brutal pace, it was both too much and exactly what he wanted. Every thrust sent an electric charge of pleasure through his entire body. Soon he was groaning in time to the cock inside him.

“Oh, good boy, such a good boy,” She purred, it was always delicious to see Reaper, one of the world’s deadliest men, moaning like a whole on the end of a cock, She took her sweet time, running an appreciative hand over the other’s thick thighs and round ass “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were made to do just this, Reaps.”

The large man barely even processed the words, his brain was too busy being blissed out. Tracer’s hand, small and sneaky as it was, creeped around to take hold of Reaper’s forgotten cock, running her fingers up, down and over the swollen, needy length. It was here that Reaper, world class assassin, lost it. He began to rut into the hand like a starving animal, fucking his hole on the huge toy attached to Tracer. He could feel his climax coming, he could see it gaining on him like a tidal wave. The girl, thanks to some sort of psychic abilities, could tell how close he was, “Go on, come for me.”

And that was it. Reapers cock pulsed, shooting white ropes of seed over the plush blue carpet, probably ruining it. He made a needy noise as he spilled, tears coming to his eyes as a thunderstorm of electric pleasure coursed over his tethered body. As he came down from the endorphan high he felt a hand massaging his ass.

“That’s a very good boy!” Tracer was already withdrawing from his ass. “But don’t think you’re out of the woods yet, I need a bit of ‘help’ if you know what I mean.”


End file.
